


Rose Gardens

by JaziandCo



Series: Secrets - Shadowhunters (TV) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1.05 ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, transgender alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaziandCo/pseuds/JaziandCo
Summary: Several seconds of silence meant... perhaps Alec was not as, ah, sympathetic as he had thought? Magnus was about to make a joke that would hopefully ease the awkwardness when he heard Alec respond. “That sounds fun, ah-” or perhaps Alec was just distracted. “When?”





	Rose Gardens

Magnus twirled his phone in his hands again, a bit at a loss for where to start.

 

The Lightwood girl, Isabelle, had given him her brother’s number, apparently eager for Alec to have someone who seemed relatively interested in him. They had gotten off to such a good start before that business with Valak. It was simply adorable to see the boy attempt to get his words in all the right order during their introduction- something he wishes he could have experienced while  _ not _ trying to save his people from murderous Circle members. But, then, they probably would have met under even less pleasant circumstances, since he doubted Alexander was the type to just show up at the Pandemonium outside of Shadowhunter business.

 

But- mm. Where to begin was really the problem here. Alec had his defenses up the second Jace was back on his feet, and there had been no amount of flirting that could penetrate those walls once they appeared. The Shadowhunters had left immediately, giving Magnus barely enough time to have asked Isabelle for his number and-

 

Ah, he’s thinking himself in circles again.

 

“No time like the present,” he muttered to himself, finally pressing the call button.

 

It rang a few times, connected, and then- “Hello, who is this?”

 

“Alexander! Hi. It’s Magnus,” he gestured a bit before catching himself, still not used to the idea of talking to someone without them being able to see you. Such things come with immortality and, well. It’s not like the warlock was ever not in motion while conscious anyway. “We met the other day, you know, with the demon?”

 

“Uhh,” was that…  _ hesitation _ Magnus heard? “Yeah. Yeah, hey, what’s up.” Smooth.

 

Ah, well, he  _ had _ reminded him of the time his friend almost got eaten by a memory demon. Nasty business, that. “I was just thinking it was  _ really _ nice getting to know you,” he gestured again, trying to find the right words to navigate  _ around  _ Alec’s walls rather than raise them higher. “You seem… sympathetic. Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?”

 

Several seconds of silence meant... perhaps Alec was not as, ah,  _ sympathetic _ as he had thought? Magnus was about to make a joke that would hopefully ease the awkwardness when he heard Alec respond. “That sounds fun, ah-” or perhaps Alec was just distracted. “When?”

 

“How about right now?” A gamble, but if it paid off…

 

“Um- you know, now’s not a really good time for me. Another time. Gotta go.”

 

And the line disconnected. Magnus raised an eyebrow at his phone as if it was technology’s fault he was not portaling to a date right now. He was incredibly unused to someone finding things more distracting than himself and, well. This one seemed special. His short interaction with Alexander had found a way to strip down the walls he’d so carefully built around his own heart- and to think Alec’s was just as guarded would have hurt if he didn’t understand the boy’s plight. Shadowhunters had never been very well known for their acceptance of really anything outside of heterosexual missionary under the covers with the lights off- and finding out that you’re gay while also finding out that you have a crush on someone who is absolutely not interested is… difficult. As for why that had been Alec’s specific trigger to bring up his walls and shy away from honest interest in someone he clearly found attractive… Magnus supposed finding that would be half the battle.

 

And, of course, being related to Maryse Lightwood was not an easy task. He had history with that family and knew that would eventually be a point of contention- as would his aversion to any Shadowhunter business. But- the spark that had awoken in Magnus had been dormant for over a century, and perhaps, just perhaps, this would be worth it.

 

“Playing hard to get,” he smiled as he twirled his phone in his fingers, “I do love a challenge.”

 

In the back of his mind, something bothered him just a little bit. Didn’t Maryse Lightwood have two daughters and a younger son? Or had he heard wrong, and she had a son and two younger daughters? Something to ask Alec for sure, at some point.

 

If he could get the boy to talk to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the first one was so well received, have another! Thank you for the encouragement, everyone!
> 
> As always, beta'd by the lovely BiconBane


End file.
